Raging Fire
by Little Lady Lilly
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha's mouth runs more than it should? What happens when Sesshomaru finds the emotional miko collapsed in the woods? What more could go wrong for Kagome in one day? (Rating may be subject to change)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey, It's Lilly! Imma try to update "Raging Fire" on Thursdays. If I can't do it once a week then it will be every other Thursday. I'm getting ready to start college this fall so I'm going to try and get everything balanced out before classes begin.

But enough of posting schedules, on to the reading!

* * *

On a quiet night, a lone figure stood on top of a grassy knoll. Moon spun strands of hair flitted on a light summer breeze, dancing in the soft silver shine of the moon. The figure's eyes slid to the side as a young woman joined him on the hill.

"So this is it? The final battle is tomorrow..." The woman sighed softly and looked at the silver haired man. "Will you be joining us tomorrow, Sesshomaru?"

The man identified as Sesshomaru turned toward the woman. "Hn..." He lifted a hand and smoothed her fly away raven hair. "You should not be in the battle to begin with, Kagome."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms, turning away from him. "You know why I can't stand on the side lines. I'm the one who broke the jewel, so I have to be the one to fix it." Water droplets gathered at the corners of her eyes, shimmering as she looked back at Sesshomaru. "I will miss you, and Rin, and oddly enough, Jaken with all of his squawking."

Sesshomaru tilted Kagome's chin up, forcing her to look at him. "If need be, you will always have a place to stay with this Sesshomaru."

Kagome tried to blink away the tears, but they started to fall like crystal rain down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's torso and started to sob earnestly. "I'm so scared."

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate as he wrapped his arms around the emotional girl. "It will be alright. I will be with you."

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly to glare at the beam of sunlight breaking through the canopy of leaves overheard. His eyes darted around to see if his ward was still asleep. Rin was unaffected by the intruding light while she was curled up next to Ah-Un. His eyes then slid over towards his most loyal vassal. Seeing that the toad was still asleep as well, Sesshomaru stood and left the clearing.

"Why was the half-breed's miko in my dream, and why would she embrace me like that of a lover?' He asked himself.

Not long after he thought about the two that had invaded his mental thought process, Sesshomaru heard the tell tale sign of the half-breed's group. A resounding shriek of 'Sit!' was heard through the clearing, followed by a loud crash and cursing. He followed the commotion to the edge of another clearing.

"Oi, bitch! What was that for?! I did nothing wrong!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome.

Kagome crossed her arms and glared at Inuyasha as he emerged from the crater created by the force of his impact. "I told you yesterday that I have to go home today! I have a very important test to take and I have to stock up on supplies. Not to mention that my mom's birthday is tomorrow and I want to be home for it!"

"You didn't have to sit me for it! I forgot!" Inuyasha's ears were pinned flat against his head. "What's more important?! Finding and fixing the jewel or a stupid birthday?"

Kagome's face fell as she heard Inuyasha's statement. "You really expect me to answer that?How heartless can you be?" Kagome didn't give a backwards glance as she took off into the surrounding trees, tears streaming down her face.

"Kagome wait!" You have to find the shards!" Inuyasha started to follow after her but Miroku grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"Inuyasha, don't go after her. You know how important her family is to her. And she does not plan on giving up on finding the shards either." Miroku sighed as he sat back down next to Sango, leaving Inuyasha to think on what he said.

* * *

Kagome ran straight out if camp and into the surrounding woods. Her lungs burned and cramped from the lack of airflow into them. After a good twenty minutes in a full out sprint, Kagome collapsed to the ground in a complete mess. Hair flew wildly around her face, her heeks stained with fresh unrelenting tears.

"Why is he so heartless?" He- he kn-knew I had t-t-to go back today..." She sobbed into her hands. So distraught over the events of the past half hour, Kagome didn't realize that someone had found the spot in which she had collapsed.

"Miko, why are you acting highly emotional in this Sesshomaru's lands." Sesshomaru stated more than asked. He took in the appearance of the anguished girl,m noting that she looked a lot like Rin when she was upset.

Kagome peaked through her fingers to look at the tall and imposing figure of the demon lord. "Lord Sesshomaru..." She hiccuped as she removed her hands completely from her face. She sniffled and tried to get her breathing under control. "Your brother forbade me from visiting my family... He doesn't understand how important they are to me." She wiped her eyes and looked away as Sesshomaru stared at her, assessing her.

"This Sesshomaru has seen you take on several different demons and yet you do not have the ability to take on my worthless half-breed, half-brother. Pathetic." He said.

Kagome glared through the tears and got up, poking his armor clad chest. "I am not pathetic. I have tried to get it through his thick scull that I have to go home on a regular basis and he still doesn't listen."

He grabbed the assaulting finger and held onto it. "You dare enter this Sesshomaru's space." He then grabbed her by the front of her shirt, hauling her up to his eye level. "You will not enter this Sesshomaru's space unless told otherwise."

She looked down as the words sunk in. She had managed to anger both of the brothers in under an hour, and she was no closer to getting home than she was when she bolted out of camp.

She sigh softly. "I guess that's what happens when you don't grow up with family..." She whispered to herself. She shook her head a little as tears started to fall again. "I just need to get back to Edo..."

Sesshomaru stared at the limp figure he held in his grasp. He contemplated on simply melting her in his grasp for the moment, and then he dropped her to her feet, watching as she stumbled to catch herself. "Come. This Sesshomaru must gather his pack." He turned and walked out of the clearing, not bothering to see if the girl would follow.

Kagome wiped her eyes and watched as Sesshomaruheaded out of the woods. She quickly scrambled to follow behind Sesshomaru to his destination.

* * *

Sango looked from Miroku to Inuyasha, Shipopo sitting on her lap. "Shouldn't we go after her now? It's been almost an hour..." Sango asked.

Shippo nodded his head. "I want my momma back!" He looked to Miroku. "Inuyasha needs to stop scaring my momma away and he needs to treat her nicer, too."

Inuyasha glared at the kit from his seat in a tree across the clearing. "Stop talkin' about me like I ain't around, runt!" Inuyasha growled.

Miroku smiled at the kit. "She will be back, I know she will be." Miroku looked toward the spot where Kagome left the camp from.

"Feh, she's had long enough. Let's go get her so we can find the rest of the shards." Inuyasha stood and hopped off of his perch in the tree. He stomped over to where the monstrosity of Kagome's bag and slung it over his shoulder. He glanced at the monk and slayer who were still sitting. "Come on! We have to get moving before Kagome gets in trouble like she always does." He started down the non-existant path that Kagome blindly took in her flight of escape.

Sango sighed as she stood up. "I just wish he would leave her alone for a little and that he would stop blaming Kagome for everything that goes wrong." She looked toward the monk who started to pace slowly after the complaining half-demon. "What should we do?" She asked softly.

Miroku shrugged slightly. "Sadly, my love, I would not know what to do in the situation that has appeared." He led Sango behind Inuyasha, being sure to keep his voice low enough that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to hear it over his own ranting.

Shippo hopped out of Sango's arms and onto Miroku's shoulder. I think shee needs time to herself and Inuyasha never gives her any space. After we find my momma, we can go to Edo under the assumption that Kagome doesn't feel well and she can go home to get better from the healers in her time." Shippo gushed out in one breath.

Miroku's eyes widened a little. "Shippo, that is a great idea. She could always seal the well as soon as she gets back to her time so she can spend the time needed to be with her family and relax."

Sango smiled and ruffled the kit's hair. "I think that is just what she... Omph!" Sango stopped mid-sentence when she ran right into Inuyasha's back. She glared at the half-demon's head. "Why did you suddenly stop, Inuyasha?" She asked.

Inuyasha's ears laid flat on his scull, his nose twitching madly. "Her trail ends here...She sat here for a few minutes then... Disappeared. Where did she go?" He started to turn and look in all directions. "Kagome!" He yelled.

Sango sighed to herslef. "One job..." She muttered as she ran a hand over her dark almond hair. Shippo jumped down from Miroku's shoulder and landed next to a silent Kirara. He started to sniff the surrounding area. His eyes shot open to the size of saucers and he hopped onto Miroku's shoulder, whispering quickly. Miroku's eyes widened slightly and he nodded to the kit.

Shippo then bounced his way onto Sango's shoulder. "Lord Sesshomaru was here..."

Sango gasped and looked to Miroku. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha spun to face the other four. "What about my asshole brother?" He narrowed his eyes and his ears raised up slightly.

Sango and Miroku looked to each other before looking back to Inuyasha. "Lord Sesshomaru found Kagome..."

* * *

Please do review! I would love to hear what you have to say, and any ideas are more than welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome huffed lightly as she trudged to the top of the hill. She bent over, grabbing her knees. She tried to regain her breath from following Sesshomaru all day. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She heard from the other side. When she looked up, she saw Rin run toward Sesshomaru and hug his legs. 'Oh, so she can hug him but I can't poke him in the chest..' She sighed as she straightened up and walked down the hill to join everyone else.

Rin looked up and saw Kagome crest the hill. "Lady Kagome!" She dislodged herself from Sesshomaru and ran over to Kagome, hugging her as well. "Lord Sesshomaru is bringing you with us?" Rin looked from Sesshomaru to Kagome and back to Sesshomaru.

"Silly girl! Why would Lord Sesshomaru drag around another pathetic human? He already has to deal with your incessant chatter!" Jaken squawked at Rin.

Kagome glared at Jaken, gently pushing Rin behind her as she marched over to the toad. "All I have heard you do, every time our groups have crossed paths, is talk about 'insufferable humans this,' and 'Rin stop doing that,' and 'half-breeds and humans are completely worthless.' Well news flash buddy..." She knelt down to stare him in the eyes and yelled, "I don't care what you think!"

"Rin, Jaken, come." Sesshomaru said as he started to leave the clearing. He looked at Kagome with a slight glint in his eyes. "Simply prove this Sesshomaru's point, miko."

Kagome sputtered as she followed along, Rin taking her hand to lead her. Kagome's cheeks flamed as she realized that she did, in fact, prove Sesshomaru's point through and through by standing up for herself and Rin to the toad. She huffed and pouted a little. "Arrogant dog," She muttered.

"This Sesshomaru is not arrogant, miko, only showing that he is correct." He said without hesitation.

Kagome groaned. Rin looked up at her and smiled. "It is alright Lady Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru is always right in matters of direction. He is taking us to his fortress right now," Rin piped up.

Kagome smiled at the small girl. "That's not what that was about, Rin." She looked around. "About how far are we out from the fortress?"

Rin giggled. "Just a little longer. We will be there by night fall."

"Hmm... Lord Sesshomaru? Would we be able to go to Edo?" Kagome asked softly.

"We leave at first light tomorrow," He stated as he walked out of the trees and onto a main road.

Rin's smile grew. "We are almost there."

Kagome stopped fore a minute and looked around. "Wait a second. I know this road." She looked to her left and pointed. "We follow this road to the outskirts of Edo."

"And thus why we leave in the morning." Sesshomaru glanced back slightly, observing the mannerisms of the miko in question.

Kagome groaned a little. 'Why do I always get stuck with the egotistical ones?' She wondered. "I can head to Edo on my own, now that I know where I am. Thank you for letting me travel with you guys for the day," She said as she started to go the opposite direction.

"weaponless and right at the edge of dusk is not the best time for a woman to wonder the roads," Sesshomaru said as he stopped and faced the stunned miko.

'Did... Did he just offer me to stay at his fortress without saying "Stay at my fortress"?'

Rin scampered over to Kagome's side. "Lady Kagome, are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

Kagome nodded quietly as she turned to face west and started walking. 'Well, why pass up on not sleeping on the ground for a night?' She asked herself.

* * *

No more than a half an hour later, a mountain came into view. Carved out of the rock face was a stone palace. A bustling village sat in the valley below.

An arch way greeted the group as the strode though. Villagers bowed as they saw their lord make his way past shops and homes lining the street.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I?" Asked Rin.

"Hn."

Rin smiled as she ran down the street to meet up with a group of children.

* * *

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru let his ward wander off. She stopped for a moment when a shop caught her attention. She glanced at all of the fine fabrics and assorted jewelry that the merchant had to offer. A mall silver and opal pendent caught her eye as she thought about how she wanted to get her mother something special. She sighed softly, "I'm sure she would love that."

Kagome glanced to the side and saw a silver and dark gray kimono. She gasped and looked from the kimono to the necklace. "They look almost perfect together," She mumbled to herself. "If only I grabbed my bag before I left." She hung her head slightly in defeat.

Sesshomaru watched as the girl hung her head. He looked to the shopkeeper and nodded slightly.

The shopkeeper smiled a little at Kagome. "Why don't you try it on?" She asked. The shopkeeper took Kagome's hand and led her into the shop itself, grabbing the kimono as well. "Here you are." She pushed Kagome into the back room and handed her the cloth bundle.

Kagome's eyes widened as she was dragged away into the large hut that was maintained as a functioning clothes store. "It's not necessary. I can't buy it.." She told the woman as she was thrust into the back room and left alone. "Oh well," She sighed as she changed into the silver and gray kimono.

* * *

Outside the shop, Sesshomaru looked to the woman standing in front of him. "Kisana, this Sesshomaru hopes that you have everything set."

Kisana, the shopkeeper, smiled and nodded. "Rin's new kimonos are ready. Several for living at the fortress and others for travel with you. They have already been delivered to the fortress."

"Hn... This Sesshomaru will need several more in the miko's size as well."

Kisana toled her head a little. "Is she going to be a part of your pack or just a passing fancy?"

"Hn.." Sesshomaru turned to watch Rin play for a few minutes. "Kisana, check on the miko. Be sure she is properly dressed." He walked over to Rin.

Kisana shook her head a little as she went into her shop. "Lady Miko, are you alright in there?" A muffled 'mhmm' met her ears as she pushed aside the curtain between rooms. She saw Kagome trying to tie her sash with little success. "Let me help."

Kagome blushed a little as she turned arounf. She felt a few tugs and was turned around forcefully. "There you are Lady Miko. It really brings out the sapphire in your eyes," Kisana said as she turned around to grab another item.

"I... I'm sorry but your name is?" Kagome asked, trying to blink her eyes into focus after being turned so quickly.

"Ah-ha, Kisana is my name. I am the seamstress of the Western Fortress. During your stay, I will be providing you with the appropriate clothing for your station." Kisana was a whirl around the young lady, taking measurements. She stopped right behind Kagome. "And the final touch to the outfit, Lady Miko."

Kagome looked down to see the necklace she saw earlier hanging right on pot of the kimono. "No, no... I can't accept this. Miss Kisana this is too much." She tried to take the necklace off but got her hands swatted away.

"Nonsense. You must be dressed to match your station. As a lady by Lord Sesshomaru's side, you must look the part even if you do not act the part." Kisana took Kagome by the arm and led her outside. "Look at Lady Rin and those she plays with. Lady Rin is dressed in vibrant colors while the others are in more dull colored clothes. It is because she travels with Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome looked from child to child. "That's not fair though. If the child's parents can afford the colored material, they should be able to wear what ever they like." Kisana chuckled a little. "And that is why you are dressed the way you are."

* * *

'Where is that seamstress? It should not take this long to dress one person.' Sesshomaru thought as Rin ran around him with the other children.

Rin stopped next to him and pointed to the hut. "Lady Kagome looks like a princess!"

Sesshomaru turned to the hut. The vision he saw was of a black haired beauty that beat even the most stunning demonesses he had seen. Silver and a stormy gray swirled around each other in the dying sunlight, dancing like clouds in the sky across the kimono, moving with every step Kagome took. The necklace glinted happily from its resting place at the hollow of her neck as he turned away. "Hn. We are leaving."

He turned to face the fortress built into the mountain. "Miko, come," Was all he said as he walked out of the village proper. He heard a rushed goodbye and a promise to visit again as the girl followed behind him. A stone wall started to reach into the sky the higher the group climbed the road. Silver banners hung on the walls. As the walls grew closer, Kagome could see a cherry blossom branch in each corner in a dark gray while a sky blue crescent moon floated in the center of the banner.

"We're home, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled as she ran up to the gates.

* * *

AN: Head over to my Dokuga page and find my flag design. The tag name for me is just Lilly while the title for the image is Western Flag.


End file.
